


A Not So Pleasant Morning

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Graphic Description, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rape, barbed!cock, guard hounds, non-con, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Sephiroth gets raped by a pack of hounds for science(!) and then Hojo rapes him. Literally. You are warned. I was prompted to write this by YDrittE from some conversations we had, and I honestly can't believe I went through with it. No, I do not condone bestiality. It's just to go and show you how messed up Hojo's mind is.





	A Not So Pleasant Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YdrittE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/gifts).



> I really have no words for this but maybe I'll just say "I'm sorry". XD

Sephiroth stared down at his PHS. He was sleeping when the message came through. It was an email from Professor Hojo himself announcing he was needed in the labs. The ping woke him up and he’d blearily read it, a cold shiver running through his body. He’d already been to the labs yesterday necessitating blood samples. Hojo himself had taken them. Usually the assistants carried out things that were beneath Hojo to do, but he’d seen to it personally—that had perplexed Sephiroth, but it wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary. He gave blood samples several times a month and never really heard any results unless they were out of the ordinary, like the time when his pH was abnormally high and he’d been treated for acidosis caused by lactic acid breakdown. This sometimes occurred because of strenuous testing of his physical limitations. Even The Great Sephiroth had limits, and it was Hojo’s business to test him within an inch of his life.

Sephiroth was uncommonly used to little to no sleep and set about getting himself ready for the absolute worst the scientist could throw at him. He showered, brushed his teeth, and ate a small meal, taking care not to eat too much should the lab session require his strength, as it often did. He left his apartment at 5 AM. Barely anybody was milling around the building with the exception of guards. They nodded at him as he passed. He reached the laboratory without incident and found Professor Hojo hunched over some papers, reading intensely. He looked up when Sephiroth cleared his throat and then smiled broadly.

“Ah, Sephiroth. So you read my message.” Sephiroth blinked slowly and regarded the man with an impassive face.

“That is why I am here,” Sephiroth said needlessly. He looked about the lab and noticed that none of the assistants were present. Something wasn’t right, his gut told him.

“I’ve called you here because I have an experiment to test out on you,” Hojo said. Sephiroth noticed that the lights were on in the testing area and nodded.

“What sort of experiment?”

“A very special one, aimed to aid Shinra troopers,” Hojo explained. He gestured toward the door to the testing area. Sephiroth entered the area and turned briefly to hear Hojo approach. He put his hand over Sephiroth’s sword in its sheath and shook his head. “You won’t be needing that,” he said. Sephiroth reluctantly handed over the blade, which Hojo half-carried and half-dragged out of the area before locking the door. What could he possibly have anything to do with Shinra troopers? Sephiroth thought briefly, but decided on steering his mind back to impassiveness. The doctor appeared by the glass window and placed a headset on. “I’ve bred these beasts myself; I’ve taught them how to kill,” he was saying. Hojo turned and tapped in a few commands on the computer set up for the area and then the sprinklers starting hissing.

Something gaseous was being emitted in the air. Sephiroth looked up and as soon as he did the action he felt it—the gas had weakened him considerably. He raised an eyebrow and took a shuddering breath.

“Why have you weakened me?” Sephiroth questioned, but Hojo only smiled and tapped in a few more commands. A pack of hounds entered the area, barking and snapping their teeth, wild.

“The gas not only weakened you, but it has treated you with hound sex pheromones,” Hojo explained. This wasn’t the first time Hojo had tried to mate him with different beasts, but he had stopped after testing indicated in his teenage years that he was sterile. Perhaps he was born that way. He didn’t understand why the scientist would take up the action again, especially because Sephiroth had glanced and recognized all the hounds as male.

They were stalking him, watching his every move. Sephiroth turned away from the doctor and felt his body move sluggishly. He was fighting the urge to lay down and sleep in the middle of the arena. He regarded the beasts with a calmness that came from years of battle, yet he could sense that in his weakened state it would be hard to take them all on. He carefully tried to charm them, and realized that that ability was not working. He turned back to Hojo and caught the man laughing. He frowned and turned his attention back on the hounds.

The biggest one was an all dark brown creature with mean eyes. Its cock was standing at attention and it was circling Sephiroth. There was one hound who had grey in its snout and it was chomping at the big one, challenging it. Sephiroth watched with mounting unease as the big one ran up to him and attacked. Sephiroth blocked the attack slowly with his wrist guards. The hound bit into them and gnashed its teeth and freed itself, launching at Sephiroth again. The other hounds drew closer and began overwhelming him, jumping and attacking. Sephiroth defended himself the best he could but the biggest one had found its way through his armor and had attached itself to his neck, sinking its claws into his side and knocking him over. He fought wildly to try and free himself but the thing was simply too strong in his weakened state. The one with the grey in its snout fought the big one for dominance and the other hound circled occasionally snapping and tearing at the big one, but the big one was too strong and held on. It started tearing at Sephiroth’s leathers over his backside and once it saw skin it began drooling, its eyes crazed.

Sephiroth bucked wildly trying to get the thing to release him, but it sank its teeth farther into his skin and blood flowed freely from his neck and shoulder. The smell of blood in the air drove the beasts into a frenzy. The big one was mounting Sephiroth now and without warning it drove its long thick penis into his body. With no preparation and no warning Sephiroth cried out and began pleading with Hojo to call the dogs off, but it was about to get far worse. Once the hound was fully inside him and started rutting it released barbs from its length and Sephiroth cried out loudly, feeling his insides torn open by each and every barb. The beast was knotting him now, its length expanding to fill him even more and it came and came inside him. His face was screwed up with the excruciating pain of the whole thing. Its barbs disappeared and it tore away from his body, satisfied. Come dribbled out of his ass mixed with his blood and just as soon as the big dog was done another dog took its place, penetrating his abused asshole. He tried to stay quiet, but when it barbed and knotted him he cried out again, almost passing out. He wasn’t sure what was keeping him conscious. Just as soon as he thought it could not get any worse a hound jammed its giant dog dick into his mouth. He could do nothing but let it fuck his face. When it came, he spit the offending fluid out, the rest of it flowing down his chin and yelled for Hojo to end this. He knew the man was watching and recording the details. But there was only the sound of laughter over the PA.

When the last dog took its place Sephiroth was overly tired from yelling and struggling. It did not go easy on him, and its knotting hurt the worst.

Finally Hojo opened up the door and threw the hounds a ham hock which they all ran to and fought over it. Sephiroth lay broken and bleeding. The man ushered the hounds out of the area and into what was presumably their kennel and stood over Sephiroth who was shivering, and not from the temperature in the room. Hojo pressed several healing potions into the man’s palm and stood. Sephiroth stood slowly and with great pain, downing the contents of each potion. He still felt extremely sluggish, but at least the worst of his wounds were taken care of. His asshole still throbbed, his mouth still feeling violated. He took one look at Hojo and sneered.

“Where is my sword?” he asked.

“Now now,” the scientist tutted. “I still have plans for you,” he said adjusting his glasses. He helped Sephiroth over to a cot and peeled his torn uniform from him, providing him with a lab coat that was large on his frame. Sephiroth huddled into the fabric, staring at the man.

“Why have you done this to me?” Sephiroth asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

“Ah,” Hojo said, smiling wickedly, “To prove that these beasts will rape anything they find. And thoroughly destroy what is in their vicinity. You are the first subject not to lose consciousness. I . . . have had a few deaths,” Hojo recounted proudly.

“I . . . would like to retire to my apartment now,” Sephiroth said, finding the whole exchange uncomfortable. He couldn’t believe he’d just been _raped_ by a pack of sex-crazed guard hounds. That was when Hojo had moved in to kiss him. He had been raped by Hojo before, but it had been a while since then. He was growing accustomed to the return of the man’s chilly disposition. He didn’t even stop the kiss, only wanting to get this done and over with. The less he resisted, the less time it would take.

Hojo was palming his cock now between the opening in the lab coat, and briefly turned to put something on the big monitor with a click from a remote. He had recorded the whole thing with audio. He gave a pleased hum as the big dog mounted Sephiroth in the video and continued stroking him. Sephiroth looked away in disgust, but couldn’t help his body’s reaction to the attention to his member. He was slowly getting hard as Hojo touched him. When he was fully erect and leaking precome he used the fluid to fist his cock. Sephiroth pretended he was anywhere but where he was, but the noise of his yelling from the monitor’s speakers coupled with the beasts’ snarling was too much and it kept bringing him back to where he was. Hojo positioned himself over the cot and unzipped his pants, smiling as he grabbed Sephiroth’s thighs and opened them. Sephiroth’s eyes squeezed shut and tried to drown out the sounds and the feeling of Hojo nudging his thighs apart. He gripped the cot as the man pushed inside him and blocked everything out but his own breathing.

Hojo was done soon, but he wanted to make sure Sephiroth came too, so he stayed deep inside him as he stroked him off. Eventually he came, the hard line of his mouth barely twitching, and looked away.

“You are relieved, Sephiroth,” Hojo said, pulling out of him. He brought over a wash cloth and began cleaning him gently, but Sephiroth took it away and finished, throwing the towel down on the cot and closing the buttons on the lab coat. He walked over to where his sword was propped on the wall and collected it.

“Have a pleasant morning,” Hojo said cheerily. Sephiroth felt his guts twist. The man had shut down the video and was recording something in a book. Sephiroth couldn't care less what it was. He left hastily, not looking back, and wound his way through the building, not caring what the infantrymen thought of his state of undress.

When he made his way into his apartment he finally relaxed, realizing his shoulders had been tight.

The next time he was called to the lab he would certainly think twice, but then again, he mused miserably, there was little choice. One thing was sure, he would never think of guard dogs the same way


End file.
